Temporary measures
by notmarysue
Summary: With the problems in Bloodgultch only continuing to grow, Project Freelancer desperately needs to regain control. (Based on the Season 14 'Freelancer true identities' fan theory)


"You want me to do want!" Agent Kansas aka Kaikaina Griff yelled at her superiors. She had read her relocation orders a total of ten times now. At first she thought, or at least hoped, that it was some sort of joke. Bloodgulth outpost 1, just a back water base in the middle of scenic nowhere. There were only two things there of any interest to her: A.) The Alpha and B.) her brother. It was his occasional messages home that had clued her into the more unusual aspects of the area. The flag thefts, the friendly fire, all the things that nobody wants out of an army. She thought Project Freelancer was a mess, the simulation troopers were on a whole new level.

"It's only a temporary measure" The Director tried to reassure her as he watched her angrily pace back and forth. He was trying to hold back his irritation at her lack of cooperation; he couldn't afford to let another agent rogue.

"That's what you said about Caboose and Donut" she retuated. They had gone out as part of a 'temporary measure' nearly three years ago. Every time it seemed like it was calming down, every time it looked like the Freelancers could finally pull out, the simulation troopers found some way to destroy their entire plan.

"The circumstances surrounding Agent California and Agent Hawaii were...unforeseen" The original plan was to send a single Freelancer to replace Agent Florida after his untimely death. Agent California, now known by the simulation troopers as Caboose, seemed like the perfect candidate. His strength was unmatched yet since his AI transplantation went south he hadn't exactly been combat oriented. He had become relatively harmless. There was no chance that he would try to bring any sort of damage to the Alpha, he wasn't capable of such a thing. Not only that but no one would ever suspect that he was a Freelancer. He was an expert at playing dumb. Such an expert that nobody knew he was acting, not even himself.

As for Agent Hawaii, Franklin Donut. Caboose hadn't even made it anywhere near Bloodgultch when the Director began to realise the possible problems. Caboose's lack of intelligence certainly helped him blend in with the environment, but some sort of support was clearly required. There had to be someone around capable of creating a backup plan in the event of a critical issue. Agent Hawaii's presence complemented Agent California's well. He athletic enough and talented enough to be able to defend the outpost if necessary, but caring enough to nurture the incompetent troopers. He was clever but not clever enough to draw attention to himself. It was such a shame the two Freelancers arrived within such a short time period of each. It meant he'd have to watch the Alpha from a distance, two privates showing at the Blue base at the same time when there was normally so little activity would be far to suspicious. Therefore Red base ended up with a rookie of its own.

Yet not even the two of them could provide adequate protection for the Alpha, not anymore. Caboose might not have meant to bring it any harm but the Director never accounted for accidental destruction. All it took was one miscalculated shot from a tank and the stability of their entire operation was put in jeopardy. The problems just snowballed from there. Now with Agent Texas and Agent Wyoming each coursing their fair share of damage another helping hand on the Director's side was urgently needed. That's where Agent Kansas came in.

"You already have a sibling within the canyon. You'll be accepted instantly" The Director reminded her. That's what had made her such an appealing candidate. There was no work required, no need for any sort of backstory or reasoning for her arrival. She was a relative of one of the red troopers, she was already one of them. With the current panic and confusion around both bases meant few would bother to question her.

"I thought you told us that personal attachments were a hindrance" she scowled. That was one of the many things that were repeated time and time again through out the entire run of Project Freelancer. 'Personal attachments are a hindrance, don't get attached to anyone'. It made sense at the time, when anyone could be killed at any moment.

"In this situation personal attachments might be our best hope"

"No, no way" she insisted. She hadn't signed up for the project to end up as part of a fake army with her brother.

"Are you under the impression that this an option, Agent Kansas?" The Director snapped back as his patientous finally reached its end. Agent Kansas sighed. She had known all along that this meeting was nothing more than a front. This wasn't a suggested, this was an order plain and simple.

"Shall I prepare to move out as soon as possible, Sir" she asked reluctantly. Fighting any further would be pointless. It was better to save as much energy as possible if she was going to cope against the incoming insanity.

"That would be advisable" she mumbled a slew of bitter comments under her breath. As soon as Freelancers started to get shipped out to the canyon she should have known it was only a matter of time before she ended up there. The Director caught every word but decided not to comment. She was cooperating, that was all that mattered. "Oh and Agent Kansas" she sighed as she turned back once more. "For security reasons we can't have them working out you're one of us. I need you to try and blend in, draw as little attention to yourself as possible"

"You want me to play dumb, Sir?"

"In short yes. I want you to 'play dumb'"

"Don't worry. It's a trait that runs in my family"


End file.
